


Trop jeune pour mourir de stress

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [77]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Footvent Calendar Day 1, German National Team, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas est stressé avant son premier match avec l'Allemagne.





	Trop jeune pour mourir de stress

**Author's Note:**

> Premier one shot du Footvent Calendar (quel nom de merde), comme le principe d'un calendrier de l'avent, un one shot par jour jusqu'au 24.

Trop jeune pour mourir de stress

  
Thomas avait peur, si peur de son premier match. Il avait une sourde et profonde appréhension de ce qu'il pouvait se dérouler sur le terrain, il se demandait si son corps pouvait suivre, s'il ne ferait pas de malaise à peine un pas fait sur la pelouse. C'était stupide de sa part de se laisser dévorer par l'inquiétude, mais il devait donner la meilleure impression possible de lui-même à Joachim Löw. La coupe du monde 2010 approchait, et les derniers matches de qualification se jouaient, ainsi que sa présence en Afrique du Sud. Même si ses amis du Bayern avaient fait de leur mieux pour le motiver et lui donner du courage, Thomas n'arrivait pas à se calmer et se décevait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir suivre les conseils de Miroslav, Fipps et Bastian (Lukas était aussi là mais plus pour garder ses mains sur Schweinsteiger). Thomas avait tellement peur qu'il était parti se cacher dans les vestiaires alors que tout le monde s'entraînait pour l'avant match sur le terrain, il serait prêt à pleurer s'il ne tenait pas un minimum à sa dignité. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était à ce moment-là que Manuel avait décidé de faire irruption dans les vestiaires, l'appercevant dans sa plus triste forme. Le gardien de but vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, sûrement pour l'aider à palier au stress de la compétition.

  
''Stressé ? J'étais comme toi pour mon premier match, je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas sans trembler comme une feuille, mais après le match a commencé et je me suis calmé, et tout va mieux maintenant.''

''C'est vrai ? Tu n'as plus aucun stress ?''

''Encore un peu, mais tu sais, la meilleure technique pour se calmer est simple...'' Thomas ferma les yeux alors que Manuel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était la pire technique de drague qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il était plus calme maintenant.

  
Fin


End file.
